Friendship? Or relationship?
by flamingapples
Summary: Oh, it's nothing - just the story of the school lives of Kaoru and Butch! One's a tomboy and the other's a player. How can there be anything between them? ;;Warning: Does not update in a timely manner;;
1. Detention

HEY ALL! Before you start reading, please know that this fanfiction was started in August 2009. I'm going back and re-editing some of this; these words that I'm typing right now are being typed in May 2011, so, as you can see, there is quite a time change. My writing style's gotten a little bit better, and my plots are kind of more complete. So, if you want to skip to the part where I uploaded real chapters, please skip to chapter 6, unless you can handle crappy middle-school writing.

So like, yeah.

lol.

So just read this. 'Kay.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru," Momoko said, brushing her long orange ponytail, "I just noticed something..."

I didn't hear her. I was busy staring at someone across the field, trying to learn some of his soccer moves to use against him in our next match.

"Kaoru?" my other best friend, Miyako, asked while adjusting her blonde curly pigtails. "Is something wrong? Are you mad at us? Kaoru?"

"Yo, Kaoru!"

I heard her this time, but I decided to ignore her, because he was coming over here.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Butch yelled across the field at me. "Tell Momoko her _boyfriend_ wants a word with her!"

"What the hell, Butch!" Butch's redhead brother yelled at him.

"Mo, your boyfriend wants to harass you," I told Momoko casually, giving her ponytail a sharp yank. Of course, she didn't mind, 'cuz her oh-so-precious Brick was in sight, and she was practically drooling a waterfall. Thank god I don't believe in that love crap.

"Hee-hee, don't they look cute together, Kaoru?" Miyako gushed happily, watching the pair of them.

"Sure, whatever." I went back to watching Butch kick the ball back and forth between his knees.

"Ooh, there's Boomer! Should I go talk to him? I dunno if I should, because it looks like he's talking to Brick and Butch already, and -"

"Just go, Miyako," I told her, a tiny bit annoyed. She was the cutest girl in our grade, and got a crapload of secret admirer notes like, every week. Of course, she rejects each one, but always really nicely, so that no hearts get broken. I wonder what _I'd_ be like if somebody sent _me_ a love note... Ew, gross!

"Kaoru, I want you to come with me too," she begged. "Don't you want to go talk to Butch? He looks like he's tired out from doing all that exercise, Kaoru. _And_ I know you two like each other too, so don't you want to go see him?"

"What the crap, Miyako? How many times do I have to tell you, we're_ just_ friends!" Double ew, like, who'd go out with a sweaty jerk like him? He tripped me in class yesterday and knocked the books out of my hands, making me look like a total idiot!

"Come _on_, Kaoru, pleeeeeease?" she pleaded, giving me a puppy-dog look. Damn, I _hate_ it when she does that, it makes me feel weak and helpless!

"Damn, Miyako, don't do that, you know I -"

"Yay!" she squealed. She jumped up and grabbed my arm, ignoring my protests, and dragged me across the field to where Momoko and the boys were standing, talking about useless crap and stuff.

"Mo-MOOOOOOKOOOOOOO!" Miyako screamed, loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Me and Kaoru are COOOOMIIIIIIINNGGG!"

Butch and Brick cracked up, laughing so hard they had to hold their aching stomachs.

Thank god for the school bell!

"Ms. Matsubara... Ms. Matsubara... MS. MATSUBARA!"

I awoke from my deep slumber. "Wha - what?"

"Detention, Ms. Matsubara!" the History teacher spat in my face. "Tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?" I shrieked. No, _anything_ but tomorrow, tomorrow was the last soccer match of the season! Tomorrow was my big chance to show that stupid show-off Butch who was the better player!

"YES, TOMORROW!" he roared, spit flying everywhere. "IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?" Ew, his breath was _nasty_. Doesn't the freak ever brush his teeth?

The bastard! I could hear the rest of the class snickering, the loudest of all Butch. Only Momoko and Miyako stayed faithful, keeping their mouths tightly shut.

Damn, I HATE my History teacher!

* * *

First chapter's quite short. More to come, though!


	2. Chat 1

Next chapter is up! I'm too lazy to edit this, so please, just bear with this! I promise the next chapters will be better!

* * *

(The next day, after school...)

_cute_bubbles_x has signed in at 5:34:52pm.  
tuff_soccer_chik33 has signed in at 5:35:42pm._

**cute_bubbles_x:** Hi Kaoru! How was your detention?

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** UGH! dont remind me, dammit! do u rly wanna kno? .

**cute_bubbles_x:** Umm...

_pink1licious_cak3npie has signed in at 5:37:02pm._

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** hey miyako! whats up kaoru? how was detention?

**cute_bubbles_x:** I asked her that, and she said "Don't remind me" and swore.

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** NO SHIT! do u guys rly wanna hear about it?

**cute_bubbles_x:** Umm... (again)

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** come on, K... it cant be _that_ bad... right miyako?

**cute_bubbles_x:** Right! Please tell us about it, Kaoru dear. ;)

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** T.T do u _hav_ to go all "kaoru dear" on me? u kno i h8 being called tht .

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** lol stop changing the subject kaoru _dear_ xD come on, tell us about it! :D *whips out pen and notepad*

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** since u seem like u dont want to talk about it, it mustve been FUN D

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** jesus u guys r so pushy -.-

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** well. at 2:45 after skool ended i was walking down the hallway slowly down to the profs rm to do my stupid detention when i stopped to get a drink of water cuz i was thirsty fr soccer practice at PE

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** and then i had to go to the bathrm to take a pee cuz i drank too much water

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** if ur gonna tell us exactly _how _u peed, save it T_T hel-LO, we asked for the deets about ur detention, not every detail about ur day, kaoru

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** ok ok, fine!

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** so i got to his office, and he said we were gonna scrub the trophies in the trophy rm and then wash his car, and we were both like OHHHHH **FFS**!

**cute_bubbles_x:** We? Who's "we"?

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** who's "we"?

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** o i 4got

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** FREAKIN **BUTCH** WAS THERE TOO! **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** LOL bet u were surprised xD

**cute_bubbles_x:** Aww, how romantic, Kaoru! You and Butch doing detention... together!

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** aaahh shut it miyako -.-

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** so we got to the damn trophy rm, and i got ready to clean the crap there

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** and then butch turns around and says

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** what? what'd he say?

**cute_bubbles_x:** Kaoru?

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** darn, where'd she go? *searches hi and low for K*

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** sry i was takin another pee :D

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** T.T too personal, kaoru. so what'd butch say?

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** TRUTH OR DARE

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** a lot of dumb stuff can happen in 45 minutes

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** OOOOOH i luv that game! ^^ what'd u pick kaoru?

**cute_bubbles_x:** I like that game too! ^^

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** i picked dare of course, only wimpy chickens and dumbasses would pick truth

**cute_bubbles_x:** Oh, really...? :(

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** kaoru! *crosses arms over chest*

_k1cka55_butch has signed in at 5:42:59pm.  
son1c_b00mer has signed in at 5:43:01pm.  
br1cks_hurt has signed in at 5:43:04pm._

**cute_bubbles_x:** Hi Boomer! :)

**son1c_b00mer:** hey miyako :)

**son1c_b00mer:** how was ur day?

**cute_bubbles_x:** Pretty good, thanks! ^^

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** how the hell do u guys always sign in at almost the exact same time?

**k1cka55_butch:** hello kaoru sweetie pie D been dreamin about our time together today?

**br1cks_hurt:** we didnt get to hear it yet, tell us

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** kaoru was just getting to the good part. what'd u dare her to do, butch? :D

**k1cka55_butch:** which 1?

**cute_bubbles_x:** The very first one.

**k1cka55_butch:** i dared her to do a handstand against 1 of the giant trophies D LMFAO her boobs look so delicious

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** SHUT UP

**br1cks_hurt:** ooh sexy wish momoko would do tht for me :9

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** . hey

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **then i asked butch truth or dare and he said dare of course. so i dared him to undress momoko D

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** he was like but shes not here dumbass but i told him to go to the library to find her cuz thts where she always is

**k1cka55_butch:** libraries are for nerds -.- plus momoko looks like a goldfish, wid her giant pink eyes and fishlike orange hair

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** hey! . *flicks butch's forehead*

**br1cks_hurt:** her boobs are for my eyes only, freakin kaoru

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** ?

**k1cka55_butch: **nxt for her turn she picked dare again

**k1cka55_butch:** i dared her to pick a truth

**cute_bubbles_x:** Haha. :)

**son1c_b00mer: **smooth

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** he asked me if id rather make out w/ his ass or his face

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** o_0 whoa

**k1cka55_butch:** my ass naturally she said

**br1cks_hurt:** OOOH DAMN SEXY KAORU :9 lemme pull tht 1 off on my cute momoko

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** EW KAORU! i cant believe u said that! Dx *puts hands over eyes*

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** uhh no

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** id rather marry a giant man-eating squid

**k1cka55_butch:** it could still rape u u kno :9 plus those tentacles make gr8 sex toys for girls D

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** =.= u r such a damn PERV, god

**k1cka55_butch:** then she dared me to make out wid 1 of those trophies cuddling and all

**k1cka55_butch:** lame shit

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** w/e

**son1c_b00mer:** yee-haw wish u got that on tape xD

**br1cks_hurt:** butch has a lot of practice makin out wit his pillow evry night

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** o_0 *hugs own pillow tight*

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** thtd xplain a LOT

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** the prof walked in like right when butch was murmuring "i wanna sleep w/ u tonite, evry night, baby"...

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** LMFAO! the prof had _the_ most hilarious face id ever seen in my life

**k1cka55_butch:** the spanking didnt hurt tht much tho, ive had worse

**son1c_b00mer:** DAMN kaoru nxt time bring a freakin camera!

**k1cka55_butch:** ooh now its my fave part of our lil time together D

**cute_bubbles_x:** Umm...

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** do we wanna - nvm

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** he took off his shirt and dared me to kiss both his nippies

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** WHOA! *steps awayyyyyyy from perverted boy*

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** _and_ down his abs to his belly button

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** FFS

**br1cks_hurt:** OW OW OW! :D

**son1c_b00mer:** WOW

**cute_bubbles_x:** Hee-hee, did you do it, Kaoru?

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** HELL NO!

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** the bastard was still sweaty fr soccer practice, shit!

**k1cka55_butch: **which made u want me all the more, kaoru dear 3

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** WHAT THE FFS IS UP W/ EVRY1 CALLING ME THAT?

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** note to self, nvr call K "kaoru dear" in reality, or she'll totally blow a fuse and destroy u :)

**k1cka55_butch:** admit it, kaoru dear u luv staring at my sexy body

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** go to HELL butch -.-

**cute_bubbles_x:** Kaoru! That's not nice! :O

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** srsly K, u gotta start acting nicer toward ppl...

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **dont make me say the same to u 2 momoko . 2day was NOT the best day of my life

**br1cks_hurt: **lol r u ppl sure shes actually a girl? seems a hella lot like a guy to me

**cute_bubbles_x:** Of course she's a girl, Brick! o_o

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** yup

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** and thts about it for our lil game, now shoo

**son1c_b00mer: **btw kaoru

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** ?

**son1c_b00mer: **momoko likes brick right?

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** _ eewww heck no!

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** right uhh sure w/e

**br1cks_hurt:** pwnage :D

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** EWW i wouldn't go out w/ u if it was a choice between dating u and kissing a cockroach!

**cute_bubbles_x: **Eww Momoko, you'd rather kiss a cockroach? _

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **outta here got uhh hw to do

_tuff_soccer_chik33 has signed off at 6:21:46pm._

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** good point we have a math exam tomorrow o_o

**pink1licious_cak3npi3: ***yanks out textbook and starts scribbling furiously*

**k1cka55_butch: **NERD o.o

**son1c_b00mer:** FREAKIN NERD

**br1cks_hurt: **STUPID FREAKIN LITTLE NERD

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** . meanie *sticks tongue out at boys*

_k1cka55_butch has signed off at 6:22:24pm._

**br1cks_hurt:** i'll ride over and help u study momoko :9 and we can do OTHER stuff as well D

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** oh god *slams door* no thxx

_br1cks_hurt has signed off at 6:23:54pm.  
pink1licious_cak3npi3 has signed off at 6:24:02pm._

**son1c_b00mer:** oh miyako 3

**cute_bubbles_x:** Yes? :)

**son1c_b00mer: **u busy saturday?

**cute_bubbles_x:** No, why? :)

**son1c_b00mer: **wanna go skating?

**cute_bubbles_x:** Sure! ^^ I love skating!

**son1c_b00mer: **awesome :)

**son1c_b00mer: **say around 1-ish at the PowerSkate rink?

**cute_bubbles_x: **That sounds good! ^^

**son1c_b00mer:** hey, bring ur friends and i'll bring my brothers ;) kinda like a triple-date lol

**son1c_b00mer:** oh but dont tell them

**cute_bubbles_x:** Haha sure! :D This is going to be fun! ^^

**son1c_b00mer:** cya saturday then ;)

**cute_bubbles_x: **Byee! ^^ 3

_cute_bubbles_x has signed off at 6:27:48pm.  
son1c_b00mer has signed off at 6:27:57pm._

_tuff_soccer_chik33 has signed in at 6:29:20pm._

_pink1licious_cak3npi3 has signed in at 6:29:51pm._

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** so much for studying T.T

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** uhh i'm just researching... stuff...

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **yeah yeah watevs -.-

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **ur still crazy in love w/ brick huh? :P

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** ...

**pink1licious_cak3npi3: ***pouts* i guess so :'(

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **right

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **u might want to relax a bit around him then

**tuff_soccer_chik33:** freakin obvious u r

**pink1licious_cak3npi3:** lol xD thx for the advice... i think

**tuff_soccer_chik33: **cya then

_tuff_soccer_chik33 has signed off at 6:32:33pm.  
pink1licious_cak3npi3 has signed off at 6:32:45pm._


	3. Skating and a First

THIIIIIIRD CHAPTER IS HERE.

Miyako can drive a moped, okay? Deal with it, yo.

* * *

"Okay, Miyako," Momoko said, folding her arms over her chest, "for the last time-where the _heck_ are we going?"

"Dammit, Miyako," I said irritably, "this better be good, or you're gonna get such a bad-ass whipping-"

"You'll see in a second, Kaoru, geez, it's not like I'm gonna take you to jail or something," my blonde friend giggled, turning dangerously round a corner.

Momoko and I were blindfolded (and very tightly too). Apparently Miyako had a "special surprise" for us, and it was to be a surprise 'til the very end.

"Let's see... Turn here... and... we're there!" she exclaimed, rounding another turn and coming to a complete stop. Leading Momoko and me off her moped carefully, she whipped off our blindfolds in one flourish. (A/N: they're not wearing helmets, sorry) "Ta-daaa!"

Huh? It's only the PowerSkate Rink that was built like a month ago. What's the big deal?

"Uhh, Miyako?" Momoko said confusedly. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" squealed Miyako, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in joy.

"It was built a month ago," I told her, starting to get irritated again.

"Hee-hee, this is only the beginning!" she cried, grabbing our hands and dragging us toward the entrance.

Oh, God. There's this _giant_ sign the size of an elephant's ass hanging above the front double doors.

**WELCOME TO POWERSKATE RINK!  
SATURDAY IS COUPLES' NIGHT - HALF OFF!**

"Umm... Miyako?" Momoko said hesitantly, also noticing the huge banner. "This isn't - wait - set-up - whaa -?"

"Miyako, you'd better tell me this isn't a -"

"Oopsie!" she giggled. "Guess it is! Come on, they're waiting!"

Urgh, I should've known... Boomer was definitely behind this, I could tell. Boomer and Miyako were the only ones out of the three of us who actually admitted their feelings for each other.

Of course, Butch was _definitely_ only a friend to me. And I'm pretty damn sure he feels the exact same way toward me.

But... when we played Truth or Dare the other day... he was kinda... perverted...? Does that mean... he _likes _me?

NAHHHH.

I'm not his only target. Damn pervert's always flicking _all_ the girls' skirts and stuff. Buttercup especially. I think he's in love with Buttercup, but not with me. I'm okay with that... I guess.

But what if - _what if_ - Butch... asked me out? How could I tell him I only saw him as a friend? Damn...

WHAT THE HELL? I'm actually thinking of that love crap _myself_ now! Ughh!

The chaotic noise of the skating rink blew me back to my senses. Ugh, and I caught a whiff of stinky cheese. Pee-yeww.

"Miyako!" a voice called from the skate rental section.

"Hi, Boomer!" Miyako waved energetically, beaming so much she looked like a doofus.

She grabbed our hands and practically flew us across the room, stopping at Boomer's side with a giant hug.

"Glad you could make it," Boomer said, patting her on the back.

"Where are your brothers?" Miyako giggled, looking around.

"Haha, they're hiding in the guys' bathroom. They heard Momoko and Kaoru were coming and _freaked_."

I felt a stab of annoyance toward Butch. Wasn't he happy to see his best friend again?

Momoko's face reflected my irritation. That makes two of us, except that she's in love with _her_ counterpart, and I'm not.

"Hee-hee, you should go get them," Miyako smiled. "I'll get the skates, Boomer, thanks!"

"No prob," replied Boomer, planting a swift kiss on her cheek and leaving. I tried not to gag. Ughh, really, how would _I_ be able to survive stuff like that if I ever got a boyfriend?

"Whoa - WHOAAAA!"

I wish Miyako would've told me in advance that we were gonna go to a damn skating rink. Then I would've practiced.

"Steady... steady..." I mumbled to myself, trying to keep my balance on these stupid skates.

"Hey, Kaoru!" called a voice behind me.

"Waaaaah!" I whirled around so quickly that I completely lost balance, causing me to stumble around clumsily - into Butch's arms!

Remember what I said about us being "just friends"? Well, this was no different.

"Yipe!" I yelped, jumping backward and falling on my ass instead. Butch laughed.

"I can tell you had _so_ much practice here, Kaoru," he smirked. "Here, lemme help you." He extended a hand to help me up. I took it reluctantly; otherwise, how was I gonna get up?

"C'mon, let's go." Still holding my hand, he led me out onto the skating rink. I couldn't help but blush. His hand was really warm. And apparently today was not one of his meaner days. I wasn't used to this kind of kindness.

As we skated together around the rink a few times in silence, still holding hands, I started to _really_ wonder what would happen if Butch and I actually... (choke, cough) went out...

Suddenly Butch let go of my hand so unexpectedly I didn't have time to stop - not that I knew how! The skates propelled me forward uncontrollably, and I slammed into the wall with full force, toppling onto the ground.

"BUUUTTTCCHH!" I yelled, half-angry, half-laughing. "YOU BASTARD!"

He skated gracefully over, laughing uncontrollably. Boomer and Brick skated over and the three of them began skating in circles around the fallen me, making faces and pointing at me.

Even though I kept laughing, the skating-around-me-and-pointing-at-me-and-laughing part was really embarrassing me. Skating is definitely not one of my best skills, so my pride was wounded a tiny bit.

"Butch, you bastard, help me up," I said, still smiling. Ow, my ass was starting to hurt.

"All right, then," he said, still clutching his stomach. I took his hand, and he pulled me up.

"I'm thirsty. Buy me a soda," I demanded, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Sho' thang, biyatch," he replied just as playfully, imitating me.

He helped me skate to the drink machine, safely off the rink. I had my money ready in my pocket, but I didn't need it; Butch inserted his own dollar bill into the machine. If I'd been surprised by his nice-ness before, I was _utterly confused_ now.

"Stop staring at me like that," he insisted, glancing over at me, "you're pissing me off."

The 7up soda (how did he know that was my favorite?) banged in the pickup container; Butch reached over and picked it up.

"Here." He slammed it into me with full force, again causing me to topple backward and land on my ass again.

This time I got up by myself and gave him a hearty shove too; he seemed to do a funny break-dance before he crashed into a happy couple skating by. I laughed and so did he. We continued our game of pushing and shoving each other until the store manager came over and yelled a full 10 minutes at us for being too rowdy and shit. By that time I had tears practically running down my face from laughing so hard.

"Hey, there's my soda," I laughed, crawling over to the game machine to retrieve it. I tapped it a few times so that the gas bubbles wouldn't explode in my face, then snapped it open. I tipped it to my lips and -

"Thanks for the soda," Butch broke in, grabbing the soda from my lips and pouring it down his throat. He grinned and handed the empty soda can back.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "Is little Butchie growing up so fast already?"

"Shuddup, bet I can skate faster than you," he smirked, helping me up and gesturing to the skate rink.

"Oh, you're on." I narrowed my eyes, ready to give this little bastard the competition of a lifetime.

And yet I found myself skidding everywhere again like crazy as I tried to control my wildly dancing feet.

"Whoa - WHOAAA!"

Butch skated gracefully past me, laughing loudly at my failures.

I watched the motions of his feet and committed them to memory. I tried to imitate him, and I was skating again! Ha! Ha! Die you son of a bitch, Butch! RAWR!

The look of triumph on his face became one of surprise and amazement as I began to catch up with him. Our friendly skate turned into a giant race, and we were speeding so fast people were getting knocked down everywhere!

Suddenly he noticed to a blonde chick wearing a tube top on the sidelines watching us and began to chat her up. I kept practicing my laps, but I kept a close eye on them. That slut was danger; I could totally tell. I was gonna rescue him too.

Flailing my arms wildly, I stopped moving my feet and let momentum carry me forward. If he was still Mr. Nice-Guy, he wouldn't let me fall, right?

"Aaah - AaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH BUUUUUUTTCHHHHHH!"

Oh shit - I was planning to purposely fall right beside him, but instead I ended up crashing into him! Our heads knocked together and we both tumbled a few feet forward. (Well, at least I got him away from the blonde slut over there. I could hear her giggling flirtatiously behind me as I rubbed my sore cheekbone.)

"Ow... That fucking _hurt_, Kaoru, what the hell did you do that for?" Butch was rubbing his cheekbone too - our mouths were _that_ close?

I gave him a dirty look - and ended up cracking up again. He had a black eye as well.

"Oh, you are _so_ fucking dead," he threatened me, getting up and lunging at me. I dodged and started skating 'round the rink again, glad that was over.

The rest of our day went by with much entertainment. I accidentally tripped him while he playing one those dumbass video games; he responded by purposely spilling the soda I had in my hand, etc.

At the end of 3 solid hours of having a kickass time with Butch, we had to say good-bye as Miyako nearly fainted, she was so tired.

Miyako and Boomer hugged passionately good-bye (I still don't get the love crap, they're still gonna see eac other at school, aren't they?), Momoko and Brick hugged awkwardly - and Butch and I knocked each other's drinks out of our hands once again.

"Bye!" Miyako blew a kiss at her boyfriend as Momoko and I climbed onto her moped to return home. "I'll see you at school!" she giggled.

"So, guys, how was your date?" Miyako asked excitedly, rounding more dangerous turns that nearly threw me off the vehicle.

"Kaoru and Butch couldn't stay away from each other," Momoko noted, smirking.

"What the hell?" I answered. "What about you and Brick, huh, holding hands and skating like a married couple?"

We spent the rest of the trip arguing about whether or not we were coupled up with our counterparts.

I was the first to be dropped off. Saying bye, I shuffled into my house and drank a soda. Then I proceeded to my room upstairs.

A note fell out of my jacket while I was taking it off. Interested, I picked it up.

_Hey Kaoru -  
The next MonsterBiters movie comes out next Friday.  
Be at the PCinema after school.  
Or I will hurt you.  
No pressure!  
- Green Winner_


	4. Friday Evening?

Fourth chapter is up!

* * *

Friday was a lot of firsts for me.

1. It was the first time I actually thought hard about what to wear for the day.  
2. It was the first day that actually came "too quickly".  
3. It was the first day I spent thinking mostly about a guy.  
4. And it was the first time I made at least 10 paper airplanes during one class. (Personally, this is my best achievement so far. Just proves how boring History is.)

"Whoo, look at you!" Momoko had said to me, grinning, that morning, as we boarded the same bus. "So sexy, Kaoru!"

I had chosen to slip into a lime-green camisole tank top that I hadn't worn in years and a pair of dark green shorts; I had also rummaged around 'til I'd found a pair of past-the-knee green striped stockings. I dunno where the hell I'd gotten this fashion disaster from, and I wish I had something nicer to wear; I felt like such a stupid geek in these clothes.

"Ooh, Kaoru!" Miyako squealed as she entered the bus on the next stop. "You look so cute!" she gushed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in joy.

"Yeah Kaoru, we never knew you had this girly side in you!" Momoko smirked. They both lapsed into giggles, which I ignored by looking out the window.

I wondered if Butch would like my outfit.

P.E. passed, then History (again, 10 paper airplanes! Woot!), then the other classes which I really didn't give a crap about.

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, the bell signaling end of school rang. It was like a freedom call, but today, it was kind of like an alarm, and I remembered my - date? - with... Butch.

"Relax," I muttered to myself, walking down the hallway to drop off books at my locker. "It's just the movies, bitch, you're just overreacting. You go there all the time." But not alone. With a guy.

I felt so nervous about what to say, what to do, that I walked right into Butch's open locker, which was coincidentally straight across from mine.

"Oops," I mumbled, averting his gaze.

18 - 37 - 6. The lock popped open, and I propped my backpack on my leg in order to toss my books in.

Oh yeah, I forgot I put a chocolate bar in here yesterday! Sniffing it cautiously, I peeled the wrapper off and broke off a piece. I was about to stick that piece in my mouth when another mouth caught it first.

Butch.

His lips were so close to mine. I could feel my heart beating like shit. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo, and my brain was dizzy. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he chewed the chocolate.

I found myself wondering, Should I close my eyes? My eyelids started drooping - and then he pulled away.

"Thanks," he said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Oh! Back to reality!

"_My_ chocolate," I said possessively, turning away and stuffing the other part into my mouth whole. I almost choked as a dirty thought popped up in my mind.

"Bitch," he laughed, rumpling my hair. "You got all dressed up today, didn't you?"

"It's to counter your ugly," I replied, a grin forming on my face. "If we're seen in public together, I want us to be balanced between pretty and ugly, not both of us ugly." Not the greatest comeback, but okay.

He laughed again and took another swat at my head.

"Let's go, the movie'll start soon," he said.

"Wait... lemme use the restroom first," I said, holding back.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, bitch, but get back here or I'll hunt you down and beat you up."

We both grinned. I turned and rushed to the bathroom.

After I had relieved myself in the only clean stall I could find, I was just about to exit - when I heard a familiar beeping sound. What was it? I rummaged through my messy backpack... and pulled out my green Powerpuff transformation orb.

Damn... It's been so long since I last transformed, I'd completely forgotten about this.

I flipped the Compowder open. "What do you want?" I said resentfully.

"Oh, Kaoru - Buttercup!" Professor Utonium's face was so familiar, yet so unwelcoming at a time like this. "You've grown _so much_ since last I saw you -"

"- which was last month," I interrupted coldly. "What do you want?" I spat again. "Better be important."

"Mojo Jojo has resurfaced," Professor U said darkly, his smile vanishing. "He's got an army now. Transform and meet me at City Hall - ASAP."

I felt like crap. No, even worse. Restatement: I felt like shit.

I was floating along dejectedly past the skyscraping buildings as Buttercup. Kaoru wasn't here. I couldn't tell Butch that I was gonna miss our date.

Was I becoming a softie now? I was raised with 2 brothers. They had taunted me and laughed at me for feeling pity or remorse or whatnot. Because of them, I learned that it was bad to feel for others. My first meeting Butch was no different.

But then, now I'm feeling bad that I don't have the chance to hang out with him.

Does this mean that I actually have a - a _crush_ on him?

I made a detour down to see the movie theater Butch and I were supposed to visit. To my horror, _he_ was waiting there, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, trying not to look desperate.

I sincerely hoped he would not notice me today, not this time. He did.

"Buttercup!" he called.

I pretended to notice him for the first time. I grinned, but it felt empty. I floated down toward him.

"Hey, Butch!" The usual hug of greeting. "What's up? What you watching today?"

"Oh, nothin' much." He shrugged. "I invited a friend to watch the _MonsterBiters_ movie, but she disappeared after having to 'go to the restroom'." His fingers sketched quotation marks around the words, and a knot formed in my stomach. I'm sorry, Butch. "What a bitch," he said contemptuously.

"Who's this girl?" I asked in what I hoped was a curious voice. "What's she like?"

"She's a fucking kickass bitch," said Butch simply, jamming his hands into his pockets and looking in another direction. "That's all I have to say."

My immediate reaction was L-O-L. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"That's cool," I said, grinning. "Well... I hope she shows up, Butch. Sorry, but I can't hang around, I'm needed at City Hall to help sort out some shit. I'll - I'll see you around, I guess."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed me in a bear hug from behind. Now I was blushing so furiously I probably looked like a piece of chili - complete with green stem.

"We're _enemies_," I said nervously, pushing away. I regretted the lack of warmth, but it was a fact. "We're _fucking enemies_, Butch. We're not supposed to fall in love."

"Then get your ass outta here, Buttercup," he said, sticking his tongue out at me. "Oh wait, I almost forgot -" a flouncy flick of my skirt "- there, now we're done. BYE."

Offended, I sped away from him as fast as I could. No matter how much I liked him, I still hated skirt flicks.

Wait, did I just say... no matter how much I _liked _him? Oh my god.

I think I might be in love with Butch!

_SHIT!_

* * *

Keep on reading! Better to come!


	5. Photos

*insert meaningless babble here*

Yeah, I took a short hiatus here too. NYEHHH. Hopefully it's still fun to read. (:

* * *

It turns out that the Professor's "urgency" was due to the fact that his toilet totally backfired on him, and he obviously thought I was the one for the job.

How extraordinarily flattering.

Plus, he only mentioned Mojo Jojo because he _knew_ it would make me come over quickly.

So basically, the Professor lied to me.

Horribly.

I shuffle home dejectedly as Kaoru, not Buttercup. It's late evening, but I'm too tired to be pissed off; that stoppage was so bad I had to re-unclog it at least three times. My arms feel like prosthetics.

The clouds start to fade into each other, and the sky goes from blue to dark gray.

"Oh, yay me," I mumble angrily to myself. At least another mile or two to walk still.

I turn right into a photo developer's place to pick up photos for Momoko.

A minute later, feeling incredibly self-conscious, I stroll out with flowers, a happy-birthday-i-love-you card, and a crapload of the absolute creepiest pictures I'd ever seen.

"What - the - _hell _," I mutter to myself, flipping through these stalker pics she took: Brick licking ice a cream off a spoon (a good view of his tongue, of course she'd like that), Brick slurping water out of a water fountain (his lips were puckered up, I'll bet she loved fantasizing about that too), Brick climbing a tree to retrieve his bag of junk food -

"OMIFUCKINGGAWD." I almost drop the photos in shocking disgust. Momoko took a picture of his _ASS_? That is _way. Beyond. Creepy._

I look closer at the picture. Aww, there's little Butchie in the background. He's getting ready to kick a soccer ball.

My feet turn the corner and step onto the street.

Wow, look at that smile... He looks so young, so carefree...

The light changes, but I don't notice.

I wonder what he was thinking about that day... Oh, wasn't he kicking that ball to me?

Fast-approaching headlights appear at the horizon, but I don't notice.

Aw... then doesn't that mean he was thinking about - _me_?

_HOOONNK!_

"KAORU!"

_Omigawd. Omigawd._

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

I'm going to die. Right now.

I can't fly.

I can't even move.

I'm frozen in shock.

Fear.

Terror.

Two pairs of hands brutally shove me to the side, out of the way.

I feel an earth-shattering concussion on my head.

My whole vision went black.


	6. Chat 2, Where's Kaoru?

Hey everyone! I AM FINALLY BACK AFTER I-don't-even-know-when-the- for the long hiatus! I just never felt like I had time to write this stuff... But now I'm kind of getting back into it. (':

My writing style's changed a tiny bit, I hope it doesn't disappoint you!

I thought I'd start up with another chat to kind of "start anew", you know... Kind of? Yeah, no.

Well, please enjoy this anyway!

(Also, I changed their screen names so I could recognize them better. I hope you don't object. And they all type everything out now, so it's kind of easier for you to read.)

* * *

_7prettyblossoms __has signed in at 4:12:42pm.  
bluebubblesx3 has signed in at 4:15:12pm._

**7prettyblossoms**: MIYAKOOOOO!

**Bluebubblesx3**: ?

**7prettyblossoms**: WHY DIDN'T YOU SIGN ON SOONER?

**Bluebubblesx3**: But it was only a couple of minutes after you did!

**Bluebubblesx3**: Please don't be mad at me!

**7prettyblossoms**: nooooo sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry miyako!

**7prettyblossoms**: i'm just really freaked out

**7prettyblossoms**: because kaoru's STILL didn't pick up her phone

**7prettyblossoms**: and today's tuesday

**7prettyblossoms**: and she wasn't at school since monday

**7prettyblossoms**: and she has a HUUUUGE soccer game tomorrow

**7prettyblossoms**: and what if she doesn't show up

**7prettyblossoms**: she'd NEVER miss school for soccer

**7prettyblossoms**: because there were 2 giant practices

**7prettyblossoms**: one yesterday after school

**7prettyblossoms**: and one right now

**7prettyblossoms**: omg

**7prettyblossoms**: and like

**7prettyblossoms**: and like

**7prettyblossoms**: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

**7prettyblossoms**: *rips out hair*

**7prettyblossoms**: i'm freaked out

**7prettyblossoms**: and our teachers gave us soooo much hw this week

**7prettyblossoms**: and she's going to have a LOT of all-nighters

**7prettyblossoms**: and she's going to ask to copy my hw

**7prettyblossoms**: which i can't because that's cheating

**7prettyblossoms**: but if i help her through every single problem

**7prettyblossoms**: i won't have time to do my own hw

**7prettyblossoms**: and i won't be top of the class

**7prettyblossoms**: and ms. jerabek won't give me candy

**7prettyblossoms**: and i won't have any sugar energy

**7prettyblossoms**: and then i can't race kaoru in p.e.

**7prettyblossoms**: because i'll be energy-less and tired all the time

**7prettyblossoms**: because i wouldn't have eaten any candy

**7prettyblossoms**: and also because i'd be helping kaoru do her hw

**7prettyblossoms**: and we're going to learn this new thing in math

**7prettyblossoms**: that i can't remember right now

**7prettyblossoms**: because my neighbor's stupid dog drooled all over my book

**7prettyblossoms**: and now you can't even read the title

**7prettyblossoms**: and it's so gross

**7prettyblossoms**: i mean like

**7prettyblossoms**: dogs are cute

**7prettyblossoms**: but

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: miyako?

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

_**!BUZZ!**_

**7prettyblossoms**: MIYAKO! *glares at miyako*

**Bluebubblesx3**: OH! Sorry, 7prettyblossoms! What were you talking about?

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: I was playing with this new bubble set Boomer gave me!

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: It's so cute! The bubble wand is in the shape of a heart!

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: Momoko! I think Boomer likes me!

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: Momoko?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Momoko-chan?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Is Momoko-chan mad at me? :(

**Bluebubblesx3**: By the way, Brick told me a secret about you today! ;)

**7prettyblossoms**: HE WHAT?

**Bluebubblesx3**: :)

**7prettyblossoms**: WHAT DID HE SAY?

**Bluebubblesx3**: :)

**7prettyblossoms**: MIYAKO STOP IT MIYAKO OMG TELL ME NOW WHAT DID HE SAAAAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYY

**Bluebubblesx3**: Nothing, haha. I just knew that saying that would get you to talk to me again. ^.^

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: i hate you.

**Bluebubblesx3**: Kaoru's not answering her phone. :(

**7prettyblossoms**: OMG MIYAKO

**7prettyblossoms**: have you been listening to ANYTHING i was saying ?

**Bluebubblesx3**: I'm kidding! Of course I was listening to you!

**Bluebubblesx3**: Do you think the boys know anything about her disappearance?

**7prettyblossoms**: well

**7prettyblossoms**: i did see brick and butch huddled together in a corner about something

**Bluebubblesx3**: What about Boomer?

**7prettyblossoms**: boomer was with you, idiot

**Bluebubblesx3**: Oh, yeah! ^.^

**7prettyblossoms**: -_-"

**7prettyblossoms**: anyway, you want to call them and ask them to get online?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Why don't you?

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: what are you doing?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Nothing much, you? ^.^

**7prettyblossoms**: ASDLGKHSDKLFHSOHE8WFHJL

**7prettyblossoms**: FINE

**7prettyblossoms**: I'LL CALL THEM

**7prettyblossoms**: I HATE YOU MIYAKO

**Bluebubblesx3**: :3

**7prettyblossoms**: they sounded like they were having a party

**Bluebubblesx3**: Probably one of their water gun wars again hehe!

**7prettyblossoms**: and you would know because?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Boomer shows me pictures of his house sometimes!

**Bluebubblesx3**: And they always come over to play around. :)

**7prettyblossoms**: ... good lord miyako how is it you're still so innocent

**7prettyblossoms**: anyway, they should be signing on now

**7prettyblossoms**: omg it's almost 5

**7prettyblossoms**: i need to start my hw ! -.-"

_hardasabrick has signed in at __4:48:10pm._

**hardasabrick**: BRICK

_sonicb00mer has signed in at 4:__48:34pm._

**sonicb00mer**: BOOMER

_butcherkick48 has signed in at 4:__48:58pm._

**butcherkick48**: BUTCH

**Bub**: Yay! ^.^ Again again!

**sonicb00mer**: all righty then!

**7prettyblossoms**: ... ?

**hardasabrick**: roger that ;)

_hardasabrick has signed off at 4:49:12pm.  
__sonicb00mer has signed off at 4:49:13pm.  
butcherkick48 has signed off at 4:49:14pm._

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: WHAT THE HELL MIYAKO

**Bluebubblesx3**: Hihihihihihihiihihihii!

**Bluebubblesx3**: Isn't that so sweet of them?

**Bluebubblesx3**: :D

**7prettyblossoms**: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS MIYAKO

**7prettyblossoms**: OMG

**7prettyblossoms**: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM

**7prettyblossoms**: AAAAAAAGHHHHHH

_hardasabrick has signed in at __4:50:12pm._

**hardasabrick**: BRICK

**7prettyblossoms**: NO

_sonicb00mer has signed in at 4:__50:37pm._

**sonicb00mer**: BOOMER

**7prettyblossoms**: STOP IT

_butcherkick48 has signed in at 4:__51:49pm._

**butcherkick48**: BUTCH

**7prettyblossoms**: NO NO NO NO NO NO MORE

**Bluebubblesx3**: Yaaay! ^.^ Again again!

**sonicb00mer**: the lady asks for more!

**hardasabrick**: let's do it guys!

**butcherkick48**: go go go!

_hardasabrick has signed off at 4:52:50pm.  
__sonicb00mer has signed off at 4:42:51pm.  
butcherkick48 has signed off at 4:42:52pm._

**7prettyblossoms**: OH

**7prettyblossoms**: MY

**7prettyblossoms**: FREAKING

**7prettyblossoms**: GOD

**7prettyblossoms**: MIYAKO

**7prettyblossoms**: WHY DID YOU DO THAT

**7prettyblossoms**:

**Bub**: Hehe, sorry, Momoko-chan! They're just too cute! :)

**Bub**: Momoko-chan?

**Bub**: Aaaaaaah!

**Bub**: Momoko-chan, stop spamming my phone with text messages!

**Bub**: Noooooooo!

**Bub**: Momoko-chaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! :(

**7prettyblossoms**: T_T

_hardasabrick has signed in at __4:54:27pm._

**hardasabrick**: BRICK

_sonicb00mer has signed in at 4:__54:31pm._

**sonicb00mer**: BOOMER

_butcherkick48 has signed in at 4:__54:34pm._

**butcherkick48**: BUTCH

_hardasabrick has signed off at 4:54:40pm._

**7prettyblossoms**: ... ?

**Bub**: Brick? :O

**7prettyblossoms**: UGHHH we can do without him!

**7prettyblossoms**: anyway, BOOMER, BUTCH!

**butcherkick48**: sup dawg?

**sonicb00mer**: heeeey miyako! ;)

**Bluebubblesx3**: Hi, Boomer! ^.^

**Bluebubblesx3**: I loved the bubbles you gave me! They're so cute! :3

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**7prettyblossoms**: tomorrow, you guys, clean your necks and wait for my butcher knife.

**butcherkick48**: hey, that's my line!

**7prettyblossoms**: HAKLGSDHKLFHAOWEFOWIEHFO

**7prettyblossoms**: LSKAFHJOSEIFHIOWFYOWESYIEF

**7prettyblossoms**: LOASREOIRWEIOAFHSALGHOWEH

**7prettyblossoms**: ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO COOPERATE NOW ?

**7prettyblossoms**: JESUS CHRIST

**7prettyblossoms**: FUCK YOU ALL

_Warning: __**7prettyblossoms**__, you have received your first warning for use of profanity. Two more warnings, and you will be suspended from this chat room for 24 hours._

**butcherkick48**:

**butcherkick48**: FUCKER

_Warning: __**butcherknife48**__, you have received your first warning for use of profanity. Two more warnings, and you will be suspended from this chat room for 24 hours._

**7prettyblossoms**: SHUT UP BUTCH OMFG

**7prettyblossoms**: ANYWAY

_hardasabrick has signed in at __4:59:51pm._

**7prettyblossoms**: WHERE'S KAORU?

**7prettyblossoms**: BRICK ?

**hardasabrick**: lol my chat crashed

**7prettyblossoms**: SERVES YOU RIGHT

**hardasabrick**: where's kaoru?

**hardasabrick**: she's in the hospital lol

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: O.O

**sonicb00mer**: yeah, can't say much right now

**hardasabrick**: she was walking down the street lol

**butcherkick48**: she didn't see this truck coming

**sonicb00mer**: lol butch pushed her out of the way

**hardasabrick**: she landed hard on her leg though

**Bluebubblesx3**: :O

**butcherkick48**: so she was getting it stitched up yesterday

**sonicb00mer**: she was gone today to practice walking on crutches

**hardasabrick**: and also because she had to finish english hw for ms. jerabek lol

**7prettyblossoms**: ...

**Bluebubblesx3**: Wow...

**Bluebubblesx3**: Thank you, Butch, for saving her!

**7prettyblossoms**: thank you?

**7prettyblossoms**: MIYAKO

**7prettyblossoms**: BITCH BROKE HER LEG

_Warning: __**7prettyblossoms**__, you have received your second warning for use of profanity. One more warning, and you will be suspended from this chat room for 24 hours._

**7prettyblossoms**: WHAT THE HELL, I MEANT "BUTCH" NOT "BITCH"

_**7prettyblossoms**__, you are now banned from this chat room because you have neglected your three warnings of suspension for use of profanity._

**Bluebubblesx3**: But if he hadn't pushed her away, the truck would have hit her! D:

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**Bluebubblesx3**: Oh, she just texted me!

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**Bluebubblesx3**: It says, "Tell Butch that I will murder him tomorrow if Kaoru's not okay."

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**butcherkick48**: oh i'm so scared mommy help me

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**butcherkick48**: -.-

**hardasabrick**: lol idk butch

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**hardasabrick**: crutches make pretty damn good weapons

**butcherkick48**: OH SHIT

_Warning: __**butcherkick48**__, you have received your second warning for use of profanity. One more warning, and you will be suspended from this chat room for 24 hours._

**butcherkick48**: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK BRICK SAID DAMN WHY CAN'T I SAY SHIT

_**butcherkick48**__, you are now banned from this chat room because you have neglected your three warnings of suspension for use of profanity._

_The user __**butcherkick48**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

_The user __**7prettyblossom**__'s last message was not able to be sent because this person has been suspended from this chat room._

**hardasabrick**: screw it

**hardasabrick**: gotta start my hw too

**hardasabrick**: see ya

**hardasabrick**: miyako

_hardasabrick has signed off __at 5:44:01pm._

**Bluebubblesx3**: Boomer?

**sonicb00mer**: hey babe i'm still here (:

**Bluebubblesx3**: Thank you again for the bubble wand! ^.^

**sonicb00mer**: you're welcome, anything else you'd like ?

**Bluebubblesx3**: Is Kaoru still in the hospital?

**sonicb00mer**: i think she's fine now

**sonicb00mer**: doctor bandaged her up pretty good yesterday

**sonicb00mer**: momoko's just overreacting

**Bluebubblesx3**: Well, I understand. She's really worried!

**Bluebubblesx3**: And so am I! )':

**sonicb00mer**: it's all right

**sonicb00mer**: she'll be back at school tomorrow (:

**Bluebubblesx3**: Oh, okay! :)

**Bluebubblesx3**: I have to start my homework now. I'm not doing so well in English!

**sonicb00mer**: aww :(

**sonicb00mer**: ttyl babe! (hearts)

**Bluebubblesx3**: I'll miss you, Boomer! Hehe!

**Bluebubblesx3**: (kisses)

_bluebubblesx3 has signed off __at 5:55:15pm.  
sonicb00mer has signed off at 5:59:54pm._


	7. Kaoru Stayed Over

HELLO AGAIN! I finally got the time to type this up, and now it's here!

Please enjoy! The next chapter probably won't be coming around for a while, knowing me and my laziness :T

Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing! I kind of wanted like a new "beginning" of my story where I actually give background information on them, but I didn't want to rearrange all my chapters... Damn me and my laziness.

And that's just how this chapter starts.

* * *

_Damn that Butch._

_Damn that Butch!_

_DAMN THAT BUTCH!_

"Damn it!" I shouted, as my crutches topped over onto the floor yet again. Why wouldn't they stay resting on that stupid desk?

"Language, Ms. Matsubara," said the teacher coolly without turning around from the whiteboard.

Grumbling to myself, I shoved the crutches onto the floor under my desk.

I hated these crutches. I hated how they required both of my hands, so I had to carry my books on my back instead. I hated how they tripped people in the hallway, so people had to jump out of my way whenever I came around. I hated how they were too goddamn big for me, so they dug into my armpits and stretched my fingers. I hated how without them, I couldn't walk normally, and people passing by would give me mocking looks of pity.

_Damn that Butch!_ I seethed, as the girl in the next row stumbled over my crutches while returning to her seat.

As the teacher started to review the lesson, I scribbled down as many notes as I could. That goddamn whore, Butch, didn't even have the decency to give me _any_ kind of help whatsoever - not that I needed any from _him_, anyway.

He slams me headfirst into concrete, breaks my leg, and now he has the decency to treat things like they never happened? What the fuck was up with him? He can go _burn - in - hell_, I growled to myself, stabbing my notes paper with each word. Never mind whatever feelings or shit we may have had before. Fuck him, I say. _Fuck him._

Let me tell you something about Butch. That boy flirts with girls like a lion hunts deer. Every time I see him in the hallway, he's always got two or three girls _fawning_ over him. It's sickening! Despicable!

As we're growing older every day, you'd think he'd be more mature and serious about love right now. Apparently not.

That Butch is a player. Who needs him anyway? He can sit in his corner and pass notes to girls all he wants, while I pick up on my studies and end up with a higher grade than _him_!

"I'll show him," I growled, making dents into my paper.

"And now," the professor announced, jerking me out of my hateful thoughts, "let's beam the current class rankings on the projector here, and see how we're doing. First quarter's almost over, mind you."

Grades. That's another thing I hated about Butch. He always - _always_ - managed to get a higher grade than me in all our classes. He enjoys rubbing that fact in my face. His grades aren't the best in the class (much less the whole grade - who could possibly beat Smartass Momoko?), but they were always good enough to beat mine.

From my seat near the back of the room, I scanned the list of scores.

Yes! _Yes!_ I beat him by point-one percent!

_Butch, __eighty-six-point-six, and Kaoru, eighty-six-point-seven!_

_Ha! Take that, Butch! Take that, you womanizing jerk! You sit two seats away from me in the same row, and yet I have the higher grade! You ass, how dare you avoid my gaze when I'm mentally beating you up! Look over here, goddamn it!_

My eraser tapped him lightly on the top of the head. I felt a vindictive pleasure imagining the hollow sound it made.

Unfortunately, watching him wink at me and pocket my eraser didn't improve my mood any more after that.

Neither did the yellow "detention" slip tacked onto my desk minutes later.

Not to mention, because I'd been so infuriated, I'd now have to stop by Dr. Rei's again later for a new pair of crutches.

* * *

Normally I walked home because my house was just about fifteen minutes away by foot, but today I saw a sleek black car waiting for me out front.

"Get in," said Uncle Namkha.

Uncle Namkha was Brick, Boomer, and Butch's older cousin and was generally lazy as hell; it was rumored that he wouldn't get up at all from watching TV unless he had to use the bathroom very, _very_ badly. I was surprised to see him driving a car (though at twenty-three, I guess it was normal.)

"Hey, Uncle Namkha!" I exclaimed, my head throbbing from irritation as squeals of "he's so hot!" erupted from behind me. Uncle Namkha, he made it a point for me to call him that, even though we weren't related, and he was in the same generation as me. "Why're you here?"

"Figured I'd give you a ride home along with the boys today," he replied with a wink.

The boys? They usually walked home as well; their house was even in the same neighborhood as mine, but mine was a street farther away. I guess walking or skateboarding home would be out of the question for a while though. (Damn that Butch!)

"No chance of 'em walking home today, after what happened with you and them," he continued, grinning as he leaned on the steering wheel. There was a tone of mischief in his voice.

"Nothing happened between Butch and me," I scoffed, looking out the window. I saw Brick walking out with Momoko. She seemed to be trying to argue with him, but he kept brushing her off with a casual smirk. He saw the car and, after giving Momoko a quick man-hug and peck on the cheek, he climbed into the backseat.

"'Sup, Kaoru," he greeted me, taking off his cap and shaking his bright hair. "Going home with us?"

Uncle Namkha became lazy as we reached the boys' house, and refused to drive me any further, so he told me that I might as well stay over. I didn't particularly care; neither would my mom, I knew. I was used to coming over to the boys' house; they were my favorite playmates when I was younger.

After we went in and I finally was able to put my stuff down, Brick and I knocked out some zombies and monsters in the new Zomsters game Uncle Namkha bought us; after that, we had an eating contest of who could finish a big bag of hot Cheetos the fastest; after that was arm-wrestling and doing pull-ups for about another hour. We did so much activity that i had no more worries of getting out of shape. If I came over every day, Brick could be my motivation to get exercise without having to use my legs!

I woke up in a bed sometime later to a finger poking my cheek. I swatted the annoyance away drowsily.

"It's still alive? Let me poke it harder and see."

"Mm, go away, Butch, lemme sleep..." I mumbled, turning over.

... Shit, _Butch_? What was he doing, watching me sleep?

"Butch, what the _hell_ do you doing?" I yelled at him, sitting up and scooting away from him as fast as my cast would let me.

"Watching you sleep. What else?" he replied, almost in a bored tone.

"I'm not wearing anything!" An obvious lie, but it was sort of worth a shot, I guess.

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Idiot, you're wearing the same boring tee-shirt and jeans you wore at school."

"How would you know? You sticking your nose into everyone's business? Were you staring at me all day?"

"Sorry, I ain't gay." He chuckled at his own joke. "Were you waiting for me, little Kaoru?"

"What the _hell _would make you think that? You ugly hoe! Get your ass out of here!" I threw a pillow at him heatedly. I was so humiliated because he'd already seen me in many vulnerable situations, and me sleeping was just another addition. Why was he talking to me _now_, when he hadn't spoken to me in almost a week? Did he feel _sorry_ for me? I don't need his pity; I don't need his sympathy. I don't need _anything_ from _him_.

"Well, when a guy comes home to find a girl in his bed, _you_ tell me what that's supposed to mean!"

"This is _your_ bed?" I retorted scornfully, even more embarrassed than before.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now move over, I'm sleepy."

He yanked off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"What the hell, lemme get out-"

"Too late."

He climbed in quickly and pulled up the covers, making sure to squish me against the wall with his warm body. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to calm myself. The only way to get out now would be to climb over him. What the fuck was up with him today? I thought grumpily. How could I ever even end up in this situation?

I waited until his breaths became long and calm before moving. Like me, Butch could easily fall asleep whenever he wanted to.) Tentatively I put one foot on the other side of him on the thin edge of the bed. I looked down and groaned inwardly; moving my broken left leg would take a while, and I was stuck in such an awkward straddling position. Thank God he couldn't see me now.

A hand shot out and latched onto my arm; the next second, I found myself lying down on top of that beast, with two strong arms wrapped around me.

I was definitely wide awake now. What the _fuck_ was happening to me? I felt so uncomfortable, so defenseless, so squirmish; the only times I was this close to a guy would be when I played sports, like soccer or wrestling.

"Kaoru," he whispered into my ear. "_I want you_."

I paused in my fidgeting and stared at him. Butch, wearing the trademark smirk I always saw him wear when he thought he'd won a new prize.

That made me thrash about even more; I was definitely _not_ a prize to be won.

"LET - ME - GO - YOU WHORE!"

He had my arms pinned to my side, rendering my hands useless. Desperately I turned over and landed face first onto the floor (which wasn't very far away, so I wasn't hurt much). However, Butch had flipped over as well, and he'd landed on top of me with a grunt.

I let out a grunt as well - he was pretty damn heavy! Ignoring the throbbing pains in my left leg, I rolled out from under him and tried to lock his arms between my legs, a martial arts move I enjoyed using on him when we were younger. (It was harder to do it this time though, considering one of my legs was much harder to move than the other)

"What're you guys up to?"

Boomer poked his head in the room. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ooh, Butch is gettin' some, ain't he?"

He stepped over to us and gave my leg a small tug.

SHIT! I snapped to the reality of my body; the bones in my leg felt like they were being smashed all over again. How distracted did I have to be not to notice this agony?

I used my other leg to kick Boomer's hand away, trying to keep my face neutral and emotionless.

"I haven't started my homework yet."

It was only when I was finally able to step outside for fresh air, that I realized how madly my heart had been beating before.

Oh Lord, what was happening to me?

* * *

Oh Lord, what was happening to Kaoru?


	8. I feel good!

_Hey, all!_

_I hope you all have realized by now that I only barely have time to update... As a high-schooler living in California, U.S., I'm finding it pretty hard to finish chapters in a timely manner. I'm so sorry! _._.

_Plus, I just noticed that the last chapter and this one don't really connect... Ugh. This pisses me off._

_I can't make many promises about the next chapter after this one, but I _can_ promise that it will definitely involve some development into the greenship! So stay tuned!_

_For all who those who favorited and/or gave reviews, you are amazing! _^_^

_And without further ado, here is the next chapter! (from Kaoru's POV) (Experiences based on real life. If you can't understand a term, Google is your friend. [And I am too!])_

_This chapter moves along fairly quickly... I'm sorry if you don't like it. In all honesty, I'm not a writer. I can think of concepts, but my writing skills are dreadfully lacking. My apologies _;-;

**- Tangelato. Dec 2011**

* * *

Three weeks.

Three dreadfully long weeks.

But thank god, that's all it took for me to heal. (See, normally, it takes six to twelve weeks for a broken leg to heal... Being a former Powerpuff must have done things to my bones, I guess.)

It was an early Monday morning. I'd dashed over to Dr. Rei's, an hour earlier than my appointment had called for. I couldn't handle being handicapped anymore. After a quick x-ray (since the person before me had cancelled his appointment, they went right ahead with mine), it was finally decided that I could take that damn thing off.

I WAS FREE!

Eventually I was kicked out of the hospital for disturbing the other patients with my "obnoxious dancing"... But I didn't care! I WAS FREE!

I ran home to grab my stuff, and sprinted off to school.

* * *

_That Saturday, at 7:34am..._

"You're late, Kaoru."

"I know! Sorry, Sufu!" I clasped my hands together and bowed my head apologetically. Class had started four minutes ago. After throwing on my kung fu clothes in the changing room and pausing to regain my breath, I hurried out again and did my punishment of twenty-five clap push-ups (push-ups with a clap between each one).

While jogging around the dojo (which is part of the warm-up routine everyone has to do at the beginning of class, and even if you're late, you have to do it before doing anything else), I thought of how glorious it was to be able to fully use both legs again.

_I __feel __good!_I yelled in my head. _I __feel __so __good! __I __feel __fine ! __A-ALL __THE __TIME!_

_Oh yeah, Kaoru, you look at those legs go! They're fine, they're fiiine, my, they're fucking fine today, aren't they!_

"Kaoru, stop your nonsensical running," ordered Shifu. "Come here."

_Oh __crap, __was __I __being __too __weird?_ Shit. The dojo is not a place for fun and games. That was something I learned on my first day here, ten years ago.

I stood facing him in the front of the dojo. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw the nine other students sitting in their rows on the floor: one blue belt, three purple belts, three brown belts, and the other two black belts – Dustin and Butch. Recognizing Butch's hair, I smirked inwardly. Soon, he's going to witness my rejuvenation.

"Ten push-ups, elbows in." He pointed to the floor. "Face the class." I obeyed.

"Twenty crunches." I obeyed.

As he drilled me through my splits, bridges, kicks, punches, aerial stunts, etc., I realized his intentions – not only did he want to check if my leg had fully recovered, he also wanted to check if my techniques had improved or gotten sloppier (after all, I _had_ missed six classes due to that stupid cast).

"You're still as inflexible as before." He flicked my forehead. Although I heard a hint of joking in his voice, I still felt a little ashamed. Even though I could do full splits on both sides, my frontal splits were still a little less than 180 degrees, which meant I couldn't kick to my full extent on my roundhouse kicks.

"Let us finish off your 'comeback' with a spar," Shifu announced.

_A __spar! __It's __been __so __long __since __I've __done __one __of __those._ I felt my excitement inside bring a grin onto my face. Everything was happening so fast, I could hardly believe it – the days of being active and pumpin' are back!

"Today... Dustin, or Butch?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer – not that I actually had an answer, really – Dustin and Butch both raised their hands, volunteering themselves, which didn't quite shock me: Dustin was always willing to do things he felt was part of his duty, and Butch just liked to fight with me.

"Two volunteers? Butch, come up."

The class clapped enthusiastically in agreement. They respected Dustin very much (he was the oldest in our class, a couple of years older than Butch and me) but more than that, they loved watching Butch and me fight – the chances of him winning vs. me were always unpredictable.

"Light impact for both," ruled Shifu. That meant we were allowed to hit one another (as opposed to "no impact"), but with only half of our full power (as opposed to "full impact").

"Uniforms."

We fixed our uniforms.

"Concentrate."

We closed our eyes and exhaled deeply, focusing on the task at hand. For me, it was to defend myself against Dustin and Butch.

"Stances."

We assumed our fighting stances.

"Start!"

"HAI!" I yelled out

I launched into a 540 kick which narrowly missed Butch's face. He responded by aiming a roundhouse kick at my stomach, which I blocked with my arm. I then aimed a side-kick back at him; he responded by grabbing my leg and sweeping his leg to trip me, but I twisted at the last moment to wrap my other leg around his arm, bringing him down with me. Straddling my knees over him, I grabbed his shirt, but before I could punch him in the chest to signal one "count" (in our spars, an opponent is down if they have two "counts", which is when you get someone down onto the ground and punch them in the chest), I found myself knocked over by a pair of hard-as-rock knees.

Quick as lightning, I found Butch on top of my stomach with my hands held over my head, our situation reversed. I wasn't going to stand for that. As he raised a hand to punch me, I twisted my hands to grab his wrist, and yanked him over to the side. My strength wasn't as great when I was on the ground, but it was enough to pull him off of me.

I used my hands to pop myself up, and assumed my fighting stance again. Then, after a thought, I switched my style to drunken boxing: immediately my arms and legs swung around unpredictably, moving around this way and that in an attempt to confuse him as to where and when I would attack.

Butch kept his eyes steadily on me. His way of being unpredictable was to stay still and pounce when one least expected it.

I attacked with a backwards roundhouse kick, which flew over his head as he leaned back, but I followed up with a backwards leg sweep, knocking him onto the ground again. I grabbed his arm between my legs, getting ready for an armbar (a "count" can also be received when the opponent taps the floor in pain) –

I felt a weird sensation on my stomach. I looked more closely, and noticed that he had put his hand underneath my shirt and was trying to tickle me! The moment of shock passed quickly though (though it was the first time this happened, it wasn't a concept completely unknown to me; Butch loved using unconventional ways to win against his opponent); I pressed down on his hand and bent his arm at an odd angle – not enough to break it, but it should've been enough pain for him to tap the floor.

Why wasn't he tapping the floor?

My moment of surprise cost me my position. In a flash, he had jerked himself out of my grip and was straddled over me again, this time pressing himself harder down against my stomach, so that I wouldn't be able to writhe away. Unfortunately, it worked.

A light punch in the chest: one count for me.

_Fuck, this ain't gettin' me down!_

I windmill-kicked myself off the floor. We moved around slowly, eyeing each other like predators eye their prey. Round two had begun.

_I feel good, I feel so good!_

_I feel fine!_

_A-ALL THE TIME!_

Losing no time, I rushed toward him, letting out the first combination of kicks that came to mind, which he countered with kicks of his own. It was hard to hold back my strength to keep the spar at "light impact".

I feinted another roundhouse kick; as his arms jumped up in defense, I stepped forward, grabbing his shirt, turned, and threw him over my hip, landing him onto his side.

Before he could get up, I jumped on him and sent a quick punch to the chest.

We were tied with counts, now.

I stepped back with satisfaction. I had to win round three.

_A __butterfly __kick __should __knock __him __down_, I thought, running through all the techniques I knew in my head.

He ran at me, throwing a few light jabs and elbows, which I dodged easily. I jumped and rolled over his right shoulder, giving me the distance I needed to execute the final kick.

_I feel good, I feel so good!_

I twisted, one, two, three, and leapt, shooting out my legs one at a time.

_I feel fine, A-ALL THE TIME!_

I felt my right foot connect with some part of him, but I wasn't sure where. The class let out an "ooooh".

Butch let out a roar, but whether it was from pain, anger, or determination, I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground again with him on top of me. Immediately I grabbed his wrists and wrapped my legs around his stomach.

That was when I noticed the pangs.

_HOLY__MOTHER__OF__GOD_, I screamed inside._WHY DOES IT HURT SO FUCKING BADLY, WHY WHY WHY, OH FUCK, GOD, WHY. OH YES, GOD, REMIND ME THAT I'M A FUCKING GIRL, RIGHT NOW, RIGHT HERE, WHILE I'M ABOUT TO BEAT BUTCH DOWN, FUCK, GOD, WHY._

It's never hurt this much before. Ever. The last time I could remember it ever hurting was the first time, some three years ago. This time, my vaginal area felt like a crab's claw was clamping onto it with the force of a truck.

___Fuck you, vagina,_ I thought furiously in my head._Fuck you, being a slut with your bleeding and shit, god damn it._ I tried as hard as I could to wrap my legs tightly around him. When my head clears a little, I'll be able to summon the strength to flip him over and give him the second count.

I suddenly noticed that he was gasping for breath (how could I _not_ notice? His head was sort of buried in my stomach), and I also suddenly realized that I was too. The pain was becoming unbearable.

_I feel good... I feel... so..._

"Stop."

Shifu's calm voice... For once, it was a relief.

My legs dropped limply to the floor, and my arms did the same, releasing their unyielding grips on Butch's wrists. How nice it suddenly felt to be inactive... Butch didn't move, besides his back heaving up and down as he panted.

"Butch?"

"Fuck – you – you whore –" he choked out in a barely audible voice; only I could hear it.

"Wh – ohhh..." It suddenly dawned on me. "Oh my god, did I just – did I kick your –" I started giggling so hard I couldn't finish my sentence. Oops, my bad!

Still chuckling, I raised my hands to cover my face, to squeeze something, anything to relieve the horrific pain in my vaginal area.

"Kaoru, Butch. Get up."

I slid myself out from under Butch, who was still lying facedown on the ground, and got up as steadily as I could. After a moment, Butch did the same. We placed our hands behind our backs, keeping our faces as stoical as possible.

"Kaoru, do you feel fine today?"

"Yes, Shifu, sir."

"Butch, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Shifu, sir."

"Even after surviving Kaoru's harsh attack to your manhood?"

Shifu was smiling, and I could hear slight bursts of laughter behind me from the rest of the class, who, I'd just remembered, were pretty much all guys. I felt blood rush to my face, but did not lower my eyes. So I really had kicked him there, hadn't I... I felt slightly amused, yet a bit ashamed as well. I had no reason to attack someone so harshly.

He shifted his attention to me again, his eyes looking me up and down.

"Kaoru, do you remember that you are a female?"

"Yes, Shifu," I replied. _Aah, fuck,_ I thought, _he knows I'm on my period. Shit, this is embarrassing, fuckity fuck fuck fuck you, vagina, fuck you –_

"Is this your time of month?"

"I... Erm, yes, Shifu, sir."

To my utter surprise, there was no laughter from my classmates. I was grateful for that. If there was one thing I could not absolutely stand, it was being judged and made fun of based on my gender.

"You may have a fifteen-minute break to settle down and renew yourselves. After that, both of you must do fifty clap push-ups."

"Fifty, sir?"

"Yes, Kaoru."

"Shifu, sir..." Butch hesitated. "May I ask why?"

"Why?" He smirked and turned his back on his. "For not being invincible."

* * *

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Butch hissed at me after class ended.

Two hours later, we were all in the changing room, getting ready to resume our normal activities. Since our dojo only had one actual changing room, girls in Shifu's other classes (the ones with lower belt colors than blue) usually used the bathroom as a changing room. What trouble.

"I'm drinking my water, bitch, that's what I'm doing," I said as I took another mouthful of water. Butch yanked the bottle away, splashing water everywhere.

I wiped my eye and shook my hair out of my eyes. "What the hell?" I made a grab for the bottle, but missed.

"This is _my_ water, hoe, can't you read?" He pointed at the crudely written "Butch" on the lid of the bottle.

"That's the lid, who gives a fuck about that, I just want the bottle—"

"Fuck you, get your own water!"

"Shut it, hoe, that's _my_ water now—"

"Stop being such a slut with the water, get your own!"

"No, fuck you, I left mine at—"

But before I could protest any more, he'd emptied the contents of the bottle with one gulp.

I stuck my tongue out at him and carried on with my changing, ripping off my tank top, which was drenched with sweat.

He turned his back with a huff. "How many times do I have to tell you, no one wants to see your fugly body—"

"Hoe, I'm wearing my sports bra just like always, not like there's anything to see anyway, okay—" My breasts were A-cup size (actually, they're in the middle of A and B – so... A-plus size? B-minus size? Whatever, I consider them A's. I don't really care either way), and anyway, there's girls who exercise wearing only sports bras as tops out on the street. Guys can change with their bare chests, so as long as I hide my chest with a sports bra, it should be fine. And again, it's not like I have anything worth looking at anyway.

"Hey, Andrew, Blaine!" I called out to the other side of the changing room. "Good work today!" (Two of the purple belts; Shifu had told me to help them correct their stances.)

"See ya, Matsubara!" they yelled back.

"See ya later, alligator." I slapped Butch on the back before heading out. I wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible; after him seeing how weak I was, being hurt over such a stupid girl thing, I had no wish to let him see any other of my weak points.

"I hope you run into a lamppost!" he called out, chucking his empty water bottle after me.

I bowed to Shifu and left for my apartment, where a nice shower was definitely in store for me.

* * *

My mom wasn't home, as expected. She was taking a short vacation in the town of hot springs, a few hundred miles away from here. Meanwhile, my dad was on a world tour, something for wrestling. I'd been living with my uncle since the beginning of last summer.

This month, though, he was in that one place, gambling at casinos. Fine with me; he needed a break from work anyway.

I threw my kung fu clothes in the washer and jumped into the filled bathtub, letting the wonderful heat of the water soak into my muscles.

_Ding-dong!_

Who the hell is calling at this time? It's 10 in the morning... Damn it...

_Ding-dong!_

"Go away..." I groaned, sinking lower into my tub. Maybe if I just ignore them they'll eventually leave.

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong!_

At the same time, my cell phone started ringing.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, I'M COMING, DAMN IT—"

Clutching my bathrobe close, I wrenched open the door. It was just Brick, looking uneasy about something.

"Heeeeey, Brick, how nice of you to drop by! Y'know, I'm kind of in the middle of a hot bath right now, so I'll just be—"

"Be my boyfriend for a day."

... Wait.

What?


End file.
